Death Note : Rebirth Volume 2 : The War
by poisonedinsanity
Summary: This is the second volume of the previous story "Death Note : Rebirth Volume 1 : Arrangements"
1. Death Note

CHAPTER 1

_**DEATH NOTE**_

It was time. Time to put in motion all that Light has planned until now, not knowing what he was about to unleash. One more step and his wish of becoming the god of both realms will be granted. All of this made possible only because of a mere notebook. A Death Note.

But what is a Death Note anyway? Where did it come from? Who made it? Surprisingly, no one has ever thought of this. None of the death gods ever wondered about its power as long as they were satisfied and didn't get in any trouble. But this was about to change because the original creator of the Death Notes has yet to play his role.

Long ago, when the human race was working on the Altar of Dehumanizing, a young doctor stumbled upon an old legend about a god of death named Enma. Also known as the Great King Enma. In both ancient and modern times, he is portrayed as a large man with a scowling red face, bulging eyes and a long beard, wearing traditional robes and a crown on his head that usually bears the kanji for "king". It was also said that Enma was the one responsible for every single death in the entire world and that by doing this his life span was continuously expanding. But in order to do all of this, he used a peculiar object that resembled a notebook. It wasn't really a necessary item. He could also do it by just thinking of it, but since Enma liked writing a lot, he transposed his power into something that he could write into. The notebook of death.

During the following months, the doctor studied everything he could find on rituals of summoning, hoping that he could somehow bring forth the god of death. If he could convince him to hand the humans a part of their power, then the human evolvement project could be complete. Not only would they be invincible, but they would also be immortal.

He did everything in his power to summon Enma until one day, when he actually showed up.

"How more stupid can you get? Do you really believe in these summoning rituals, doctor?"

"Well…you're here, aren't you?"

"The only reason I decided to come here is because I'm tired of watching you doing all this nonsense."

"But you're still here. Then if you don't mind, I want to ask something from you."

"I already know what you want."

"Then-"

"And I will give it to you."

"Are you-"

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

"Never. Absolutely never use it as a weapon. I don't care what the circumstances are, but if you use it in that way, then it will be my duty to come back here, retrieve all of my notebooks and kill every single remaining human that has evolved."

"I swear that nothing like that will ever happen!"

"Very well then. I shall provide you with an infinite supply of notebooks. But don't you dare forget my warning."

Starting from that day, a certain part of the Altar of Dehumanizing was constantly summoning Death Notes in the death god realm whenever anyone needed one. It was also on the same day that the doctor named the notebooks – Death Notes.

But now that Light was a death god and he had access to the infinite supply of Death Notes, they started to be used in the wrong way. The way that should never had come.

"Looks like it's time for me to go back there and fulfill my duty."


	2. Capture

CHAPTER 2

_**CAPTURE**_

Meanwhile, Light's plans were going perfect. Criminals started dying every day again being judged by the newly formed Legacy of Kira. Each and every one of the thirty seven members was working exactly as they were ordered. Every day, starting at 7 o'clock in the morning, the first half of the group would gather in the conference room, turn on their computers and TVs and start writing as many criminal names as they could until 3 o'clock in the afternoon when they had a one hour break after which they started working again until 6 o'clock in the evening when they went home. One hour later the second half of the group gathered and worked until 6 in the morning with one hour break between 3 and 4 in the morning. During the hour gaps between 6 and 7 in the morning and in the afternoon, Light, Matsuda and Ryuk took care of the written papers by burning them and sending the ash in the death god realm when Mikami and his two companions came to the Police Department with a fresh supply of Death Notes.

While the Legacy worked as hard as they could, Damon's troops were doing their best as well in trying to find Cero. Currently, they were approaching the peak of the mountain that the pilot has told them about. One of them noticed some fresh tracks that hopefully belonged to Cero.

"Yugo! Go in front and follow the tracks."

But no reply reached him.

"Yugo!"

He turned around and noticed that he was missing.

"Guys! Stop! I think we've got a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Yugo's gone."

"Ah, forget about him. He always goes wandering around."

"Fine, if you're sure about it."

"C'mon Yukito. You can't possibly be worried about him."

"Of course not. I'm worried about myself. What if-…"

Suddenly, Yukito stopped speaking and while reaching for his own chest, he fell flat on the ground.

"Yukito? Yukito! What's wrong?!?"

In only a second, Yukito's lifeless body turned to ashes.

"What the hell?!? It can't be…"

"Yes it can."

The voice of Cero came from behind the group and made all of them turn around to face him.

"This is the only Death Note hat can kill death gods. As long as I have this you are powerless against me. Not matter what you do, you can't possibly-…"

Cero was interrupted by the sudden boulder in his head and fell to the ground besides Yukito's ash. The group burst into a hysterical laugh.

"How stupid can you be?" said one of them.

"Yugo!"

One of them noticed that the source of the stone was the missing Yugo.

"Cover his eyes, tie his hands and legs and put him in the cart." order Yugo.

"Understood, captain."

A few hours later they arrived back at Mikami."

"We've got him."


	3. Defeat

CHAPTER 3

_**DEFEAT**_

"Everyone! That's enough for today. It's already 6 o'clock. Thanks for your hard work. See you tomorrow morning."

Every member turned off his or her computer and TV, grabbed their jackets and left the room while wishing "good night" to Light and Matsuda.

"Ryuk."

"Yes, Light?"

"Gather the pages."

"Ok."

"Matsuda."

"Yes?"

"Any news from the television?"

"Yeah. It seems that your old supporters are revolting against the police forces from other countries. Some leaders are still trying to convince their people that you are evil."

"Hmm…it looks like some people still don't know what's best for them. I want a list with all the rebel leaders. Give it to Genshi tonight so that he can take care of them."

"Understood."

Matsuda was now heading back to his front desk, turned back on his computer and searched for the major state leaders and while doing this he found a name that sounded quite familiar.

"Huh? Light"

"What is it, Ryuk?"

"I've found blank pages. Again."

"Hmm…just like yesterday. It seems that someone refuses to respect my orders. Ryuk, I want you to keep an eye on him."

"Alright, Light. But I want my apples."

"Matsuda, where are Ryuk's apples?"

"Akito was supposed to bring them. I don't know what happened."

"Ok. It doesn't really matter anyway."

"Light."

"Yes, Matsuda?"

"One of the leaders that are against us seems to be the former owner of the orphanage where L, Near and Mello lived."

"Which state?"

"The UK."

"Is it possible that he brought up any more mini Ls?"

"No idea. Maybe."

"Don't kill him. Yet."

"Understood."

"I have some future plans with him."

Ryuk finished gathering all of the used and unused Death Notes papers, brought them to Light and he set them on fire.

Finally, Mikami and his companions made their appearance from the back of the conference room with a cart full of a fresh stack of Death Notes.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, Light. But I've been stalled because of a matter of a great importance."

"What is it?"

"We've caught Cero."

"Took you long enough. Anyway, at least you have him."

"And there is one more thing."

"What?"

Mikami went to the cart and pulled out one of the Death Notes.

"Cero used this notebook to kill one of the death gods.

"What? Are you sure?"

"We've already tested it on a volunteer."

"Good. I'll take it. It might come in handy."

"What should we do with Cero?"

"Bring him down here as soon as possible."

"Understood. We'll be back in half an hour."

Mikami and the two left, heading back for the death god realm to retrieve the former King. Meanwhile, Light gave Ryuk and Matsuda the Death Notes and told them to put two of them in front of each seat and the rest of them to be put in a secure locker. After they have finished their job, Mikami was already back with Cero.

"Nice to see you again, your ex-majesty."

"You again. I wish I haven't brought you back. All you did was bring more trouble. And you also disturbed the order within my realm."

"Your realm? Don't make me laugh. And there was no order at all until I showed up. All death gods were scattered around the realm with absolutely no occupation."

"It IS my realm! If it weren't for me, there would be no living death god now. I was the one that brought the Death Notes! I was the one that gave them to the death gods and taught them how to use them."

"What about this Death Note that can kill death gods?"

"Enma gave it to me to use it in case something goes wrong."

"So if I write your name in here, you will die, right?"

"You wouldn't want to do that."

"And why is that?"

"Because Enma will come for you."

"Like I would believe that. You're not that important."

"Don't be so ignorant. You don't know how-"

Silence surrounded the conference room and everyone was staring towards Light and the former King, including the second half of the Legacy that has just arrived. Cero was dead.


	4. Loss

CHAPTER 4

_**LOSS**_

"Mikami, clean up the mess and take it to the death god realm along with the Death Note ashes. After that, start the seal releasing ritual on the throne. I'll be there in a week to take over."

"But why can't you come now?"

"I have some business to finish here until I can leave this world."

"Alright. We'll be waiting for you."

"Go."

Mikami and his companions gathered the remains of Cero and then retreated. Light turned around to face the crowd that was still staring.

"What are you waiting for? Get to work already."

"Light."

"Yes, Matsuda?"

"What exactly are you going to do in one week?"

"Me? Nothing. You? A lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Firstly, you will get rid of one of the main nuisances."

"The 'Wammy's House' administrator. But how?"

"I've got it all planned out. Here take these."

Light gave Matsuda a bunch of papers.

"I've written down all that you need to know to get rid of him quietly."

"Ok. I'll get straight to work."

_ Every Tuesday, at exactly 17:00, Wammy leaves his hotel room at 42 Argyle Square, London.__ A red car picks him up in __front__ of Excelsior Hotel and takes him on the main street, passing by the Regent's Park, takes a left turn on Baker Street and then right on Oxford Street where he gets out of the car and enters Hyde Park. He waits near the Round Pond for about half an hour until another car arrives on Kensington Road. Before the car arrives, you must talk to him, find out his real name and then kill him with the Death Note I gave you. He is supposed to be killed in an accident by the car that comes for him. _

_ Well that shouldn't be too hard. _thought Matsuda.

He was now already in front of Excelsior Hotel waiting for Wammy to come out. Ten minutes later, he sees him coming out of the hotel with his face covered.

_ So he's expecting us. _

Wammy entered the car that was waiting for him and then they drove down the exact streets that Light told Matsuda about. They passed by the Regent's Park, turned on Baker Street and on Oxford Street, but before arriving at Hyde Park, Matsuda caught a red light and couldn't continue his pursuit against Wammy but he already knew where he was going. He stopped near Hyde Park and went straight for the Round Pond.

_ What? Where is he? _

No one was at or even near the Round Pond except Matsuda.

_ He should be here. _

"So you really do work for Kira, Matsuda."

He turned around and saw Wammy's covered face.

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter. I knew you were following me before you even came to England."

"So you did-"

"Yes. I did have a spy in your group. And I still have. Now that Light is a death god it will be harder for me to get him. But not impossible."

"But I-"

"So what if you know about the spy and my plans? You can't tell anyone if you don't get out of here."

Matsuda quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it towards Wammy.

"You should always keep your gun with you, Matsuda."

"What?"

"You left it in your car when you went to get your coffee. And I had someone remove your bullets."

Matsuda pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"See?"

"But-"

"You can't kill me. Not even Light could kill me twelve years ago."

"What do you mean? You two never met before."

"Of course we did. Even you know me, Matsuda. But I don't know you anymore. You were fighting against Kira then, not helping him."

"You can't be!"

"Yes I am. And see this?"

Wammy pulled out a Death Note from his bag.

"Where did you-"

"It was Near's. And this will kill you in approximately…10 seconds."

"What?!? But-"

Matsuda reached for his chest and fell to the ground while saying his last word.

"Watari…"


	5. Memories

CHAPTER 5

_**MEMORIES**_

"Light, I've followed Matsuda, exactly as you told me to."

"Well, Ryuk? What happened?"

"He's dead."

"What? How? What happened?"

"Well, it looks like that guy had a Death Note that belonged to Near."

"Near? Yes! How could I have forgotten that? And? Did you get the guy's name?"

"No. He had his face covered up. But Matsuda mentioned the name 'Watari' while he was dying."

"No. It can't be."

"That's what he said."

"But Rem killed him. He couldn't have survived the Death Note. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I think I know what he did. But I have to check that myself. I'll go pay him a visit."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. You stay here and take care of the Legacy."

"Ok."

Light was now heading towards the presumed 'Watari's' current residence. He still couldn't believe that he was alive until he saw it with his own eyes. The fact that Watari is still a living being would only bring trouble in Light's plans, especially if he had his face covered all the time. Then he couldn't get rid of him.

_ So he still has his face covered. _

Light was now in the same room as Watari. He pulled out his Death Note and touched him with it on his right shoulder.

"Oh? Light. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"So it really is you."

"Well of course, what did you think?"

"I just wanted to make sure. So? How did you do it? How did you escape Rem's Death Note?"

"That? It was easy. I escaped before we even took the death god in our headquarters. As soon as I've seen it, I knew that L would bring it inside. So I've put a replacement in my place and he stood besides L until he died."

"So why didn't you replace Ryuzaki too?"

"Because there's no one that can act like him or that is as smart as he was."

"And I would've realized that he was a fake."

"Yes. Since I was the only one that has survived, I have been working with Near since the moment L died. He was, indeed, smarter than L, but if it weren't for me, did you really think he would get that easily members from FBI and CIA to help him? I was the one that provided him with funds and all the necessary items as well. I may be old, but during the time I've served Ryuzaki and Near I've learned a lot from them, and I think of myself as being prepared to face you and your filthy Legacy."

"You're such an ignorant fool. As long as you don't find a way to kill me, which of course doesn't exist, there is no way you can stop my work from being completed."

"Light, bad people will always appear no matter what you do."

"Then I'll just continue killing them. Humans are actually grateful for me taking revenge on their behalf."

"No. They're just afraid to admit that you are evil and you are supposed to disappear from our lives."

"Evil? Yes. But a necessary evil."

"There is no such thing as a necessary evil."

"Of course there is. You're looking at it. I really do pity you, Ryuzaki, Near and all the others that have opposed me until now. Can't you see that you all failed?"

"I'm still here, aren't I? And you can't kill me, can you? Even if you're a death god. As far as I'm concerned, the war is not over yet."

"Oh come on. I've eliminate both L and Near. It's just a matter of time until you disappear, as well."

"Very well. I will be waiting for you. I'm curious about what you have in mind for me. So? What do you intend to do now? You can't kill me as long as you don't see my face."

"True. But you can't get rid of me either since I'm a death god."

"True as well. It looks like we'll just have to live with each other."

"Not if I have something to say about this."

"Oh? And what could you possibly do?"

"I have several ideas of my own. Firstly, I'll have to get rid of your spy."

"So you know about him too? You're indeed as smart as Ryuzaki was."

"Of course I am. That's why I will succeed in eliminating you."

"We'll see about that."

"Of course we will."

"So, see you later then."

"Of course you will."

And Light took off already having an ingenious plan to get rid of Watari. All he needed first was to eliminate the obstacle from his own Legacy.


	6. Elimination

CHAPTER 6

_**ELIMINATION**_

"So? How was it, Light?"

"It's really Watari."

"So, did you kill him?"

"I couldn't. He still had his face covered and he will probably have it until the moment he dies."

"And what are you going to do now if you can't get rid of him?"

"Ryuk. You should know me better. Of course I can kill him. It's just that it will take some time. But we will have to take care of his spy first. And I have the perfect idea for him in mind."

"How are you going to kill him?"

"Who said anything about killing him?"

"What are you going to do then?"

"You'll see, Ryuk."

There were almost two hours left before Mikami was supposed to arrive with the supply of Death Notes. Ryuk was waiting impatiently and curious about what Light had prepared for the spy while he was coordinating the members of the Legacy in doing their job. The only problem was that there were almost no criminals left. At least not important enough for them to appear on the internet or on television. But what was the Legacy supposed to do now that their job was almost complete? If they were left without a main occupation, what were they to do? What would they fight for?

"Mikami. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you again too, Light."

"How many do you have this time?"

"72. I can't come next week. I have some things to do up there."

"Alright. I have something for you to do today."

"Yes, of course. I'll do whatever you need me to. What is it?"

"A guy that was working for the first L, name Watari, seems to be still alive. Temporarily, he can't be killed. But he infiltrated a spy into our Legacy and I need to dispose of him until he tells too much to his boss. But I don't want to kill him because I don't want Watari to get too much proof against the Japanese police. I just want to make him disappear. The thing is that death gods don't get too much entertainment in their realm so I want you to wait here until the second half of the group comes and I want you to take the spy to the death god realm. Find a way for him to entertain the other death gods."

"I find this idea a bit weird, but ok."

Half an hour later, the members of the second half started entering the conference room and taking their seats prepared for just another night of writing criminal names in magical notebooks. It took about 15 minutes for all the members to arrive. Before they even started working, Light called two of them in front.

"Genshi, Tadao, please come here for a moment."

"What is it, Light?"

"Genshi, I want you to find another police officer, loyal to Kira, that will be a replacement for one of our members."

"A replacement for whom?"

"Tadao," continued light without paying any attention to Genshi "you are to be taken in the death god world and spend the rest of your days there entertaining other death gods without ever returning to your world."

"What? What is the meaning of this?" yelled Tadao.

"How long did you think you could spy for Watari without being discovered?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Enough with the lies. I know all about it. Firstly, your Death Note pages are always empty. You never write any names at all. And Watari seems to know all that is happening around here, and you are the only suspect available."

"What do you-"

"Shut up. You have no right in saying anything any longer. Mikami, get him, tie him up, and put him in the cart so no other humans see him when you get out."

"Understood."

"What?!? This is a misunderstanding!"

"Don't listen to him, Mikami. Just go on with tying him up."

"You don't understand! You've got the wrong man!"

"Could you shut up already? My brain hurts. Mikami, cover his mouth please."

"But Light," said Genshi "are you sure it's him?"

"What? You want to question my reason and my judgment?"

"No, but-"

"Then go back to your seat, please."

"Alright, then."

"Light."

"Yes, Mikami?"

"What if proves to be completely useless?"

"Then kill him and bury his body. Whatever you do, just don't bring him back here."

Those were the last words said by Light before Mikami retreated back to the death god realm along with his two companions and the spy. After a short moment of whispering to each other and questioning Light's orders, the members of the group went quietly back to work.


	7. Empty

CHAPTER 7

_**EMPTY**_

Almost one day has passed since Light disposed of Watari's spy. Things were actually going better and faster with the replacement for Tadao that Genshi found. He was writing more names than any other member of the Legacy and he could find the most important criminals currently existing on the face of the Earth.

Everything was going almost perfect, but only until this end of the second half's shift.

"Light."

"What is it, Genshi?"

"I think we might have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, how should I put it . . . there are no more criminals left."

"What? Already? It went faster than I thought it would."

"What should we do now, Light?"

For the first time in his entire life – and death – Light had absolutely no idea about what he should do. He was completely clueless and was able to tell Genshi only one word.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Wait for a couple of weeks and see whether there will appear any more criminals or not. If they do, I'll start supplying you with Death Notes."

"And if not?"

"If not, then . . . I suggest you resume your normal job and your normal day to day life."

"What? This is it? Is this really the end of Kira's Legacy?"

"It seems so . . ."

"No more fighting against crime?"

"No more fighting."

"Isn't there-"

"No there isn't. Just quit it. You'll just have to live with the idea that there are no more criminals left in this world."

"But I can't. I'm a cop."

"Then quit your job."

"But I like my job."

"What's the point in being a cop if you don't have anyone to catch?"

"You're right, but-"

"I had enough of this. It's time for me to leave this world."

"But-"

"No 'but'!"

"Alright . . . I understand . . ."

"Good. Then go explain it to the others as well."

"Ok."

Genshi followed quietly Light's orders and explained to the other members the situation they were in. They, too, remained disappointed by his decision.

"Ryuk."

"Huh?"

"It's time to leave."

"Already?"

"Yes."

"Damn it. It will be boring . . ."

"What are you talking about, Ryuk? You will witness my ruling over the death god realm. It's time for us to build a civilization there as well. I took care of the human world as an unfinished business from when I was a human. But now I am a death god and I have to arrange a perfect world for my fellow brothers to live in"

"Oh? I wasn't expecting this. Interesting." said Ryuk with a big grin on his face.

"Let's go."

"Alright."

Light took Ryuk and went outside the Police Department building. He raised his hand pointing towards thin air and after a short moment, the tunnel heading towards the death god realm opened while making rumbling and cracking sounds.

"I missed this."

"Me too."

After that, they both retreated quietly inside the tunnel.


	8. Truth

CHAPTER 8

_**TRUTH**_

"Watari."

"Yes?"

"The Legacy has finished its job."

"Kira?"

"He left."

"Any orders he left?"

"He told us to wait for a while to watch out for anymore criminals that could appear."

"They _will_ appear. The always do. What about him getting rid of the spy?"

"I've been switching Death Notes with Tadao, exactly as you've told me to."

"What happened to him?"

"Kira sent him in the death god realm as an entertainment tool for other death gods."

"Primitive. Good thing he didn't get the real spy."

"I agree."

"You have the list with the Legacy members, right?"

"Yes, of course."

Genshi took his briefcase, opened it, pulled out a bunch of papers and handed them over to Watari.

"Why are there only thirty four?"

"Well, Matsuda is dead, Tadao was taken by Kira and I'm on your side."

"Oh, right."

"Anymore orders you have for me, Watari?"

"No, you've done a good job, Genshi."

"Thank you."

"Since Kira left, I think it's alright for me to take my mask off. It's kind of hard to breath in this thing."

Watari reached for his head, pulled off his mask and put it inside a drawer.

"Thank you again."

"Huh? What for?"

"For this."

Watari tried to say something, but suddenly he reachwed with his right hand for his chest and fell off his chair. He lay dead on the floor. Meanwhile, the first half of the Legacy stood dead stiff in front of their computers and the other half dead as well in their own homes.

"I believe it's time for an evil Kira to rule the Earth."


	9. Return

CHAPTER 9

_**RETURN**_

"Mikami."

"Huh?"

Mikami turned around to see who was calling out for him.

"Oh, Light! You're back already?"

"Yes. I've finished my job earlier than I thought I would."

"Good to have you back, then. The throne is all yours."

"Thanks for taking care of it."

"With pleasure."

Light was now facing the throne that once belonged to Cero and now it was all his. He didn't care much about being a King or anything like that, but he believed that the throne's power might actually come in handy in certain situations. For example, he could change that damn sky that was so depressing. Or maybe he could just create some consommé flavored chips that he used to like. He hasn't eaten such things since the time he was a human being. Death gods didn't have to eat, but certain foods could create them pleasure.

Light approached the throne and stretched his hand out to touch it. At the feeling of it, certain spots of the throne turned into a bright shade of green and suddenly a rumbling noise covered the surroundings of the throne and in front of it, a block of ice raised itself from underground and inside of it there was a crown. It had no jewelries at all. It was plain silver-made. Its shape resembled a bat and in the middle of it, it had an engraving in a language that was long lost.

"I haven't seen that crown in ages!" said one of the death gods that was witnessing the event. "You are, indeed, the true heir of this throne!"

Light turned away from the throne, approached the block of ice and broke it open. He took the crown from the ground and put it on his head after which he went back to the throne and sat on it. He looked around at the kneeling death gods, waited for a minute and then said:

"This is it?"


	10. Fool

CHAPTER 10

_**FOOL**_

"What?" asked Mikami taken by surprise by Light's question.

"I expected something greater."

"I apologize, but . . . yes, this is it."

"Mikami, I want you to send some men down in the human world to check out how my Legacy is doing. Tell them to disband the group if there are no more criminals that have appeared."

"Alright. I'll send Damon down with his men."

It has been almost one week since Light reclaimed the throne and he was curious about what his 'friends' were doing.

Half an hour later, Damon and his companions arrived at the Police Department and noticed that the building was locked down and that no one was allowed inside. At least no one that was human. Damon entered, leaving the other guys outside, and saw inside only one police officer that was carrying alone dead human bodies. Curious about what happened, he pulled out his Death Note and touched him with it.

"Oh? A death god? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? You know about us?"

"Of course I do. I used to work for one of you guys."

"Oh, you mean Kira."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"What happened here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? If you didn't notice, there's a bunch of corpses in here."

"Oh, this? Well, they died."

"I think I've figured that out myself. But why did they die?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"No, not really."

"Well, they were killed."

"Killed by whom?"

"Isn't that obvious too?"

"You're starting to piss me off. Who killed these guys?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Because they were in my way."

"And how did you do it?"

"With a Death Note."

"I don't think Kira will be pleased because of what you did."

"I don't care what he thinks."

"Damn, you're kind of stupid, did you know that?"

"Don't you dare insult me!"

"Yup, you are indeed stupid. I'll be going now."

"Finally. And tell Light that I've killed Watari too."

"Light? Oh, you mean Kira."

"Of course I mean Kira what did you think?"

And without any more words, Damon took off along with his companions outside the police building went back to the death god realm to report everything to Light.

"What? They're all dead?"

"All except one."

"Who?"

"Daisuke Genshi. It seems that he was the one that killed all of them. Oh, and he told me to tell you that he killed a guy named Watari too."

_ What? He killed Watari? That's good. But that means he had access to him which makes him the real spy. Eh, at least he did a good thing but I have to get rid of him before he does anything that might unplease me. _

"That's very foolish of him. He'll only cause trouble. Mikami?"

"Already taken care of."

"Good. Now that this is over, let's get done with our own business."


	11. Anihilation

CHAPTER 11

_**ANIHILATION**_

Almost two years ago, Light finished his job in the human land, where no more criminals have made their appearance, and went in the death god realm from where he ruled over both worlds.

'Boredom' was now a very uncommon word between death gods. Light had created for them an almost perfect realm dedicated simply for fun. He arranged certain places for gambling games, and other places for drinking and eating, again, for other death gods' pleasure. Nobody knew where all these things came from, but who cared, anyway?

"Mikami, gather all death gods in front of the throne. I want to tell them something."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

"Alright. I'll go fetch them."

It took about four hours until all of them were finally at their places near the throne.

"Dear comrades, thank you all for gathering here. Today, I want all of use to celebrate the two years since we've made ourselves a bright new civilization. And to do this, I have the perfect idea. Starting now, we will begin to-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?"

"I repeat. What the hell are you doing?"

Light turned around to see a mere human standing before him.

"And who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that? And how did you enter this realm, anyway?" replied Light to the small man.

"How dare you? I am the one that made possible your existence! I am the creator of the Death Notes that you use as weapons!"

"You're- . . . You can't be . . ."

"Yes, I am. It is I, the great Enma that is more powerful than all of you here."

"And what can you possibly do to us?"

"What can I do? That's an easy question. See him?" said Enma while pointing towards Mikami.

"Don't you-"

But Light was too late. Mikami was already turned into ashes.

"So are you really going to-"

"Yes, I am really going to kill you too."

"I will not accept that. I don't deserve being killed by you!"

"Oh? And what will you do?"

"What will I do? That's an even easier question. Ryuk?"

"But-"

"No 'but'!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Do it now, Ryuk!"

"Very well."

Ryuk pulled out a Death Note and wrote the name 'Yagami Light' inside of it.

"Don't be foolish, young death god. You can't kill one of your own with only a Death Note."

Enma was right. Partially. Fourty seconds later, Light was slowly turning into ashes.

"What? But it can't be! That notebook belonged to Cero!"

"Not anymore. He's dead too." said Ryuk while writing his own name in the notebook.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going, too."

"But-"

Enma tried to say something but Ryuk was already dead.

"Damn it. Eh, anyway, it was easier than I thought." said Enma while slowly fading away from the realm.


	12. Damnation

CHAPTER 12

_**DAMNATION**_

"And what happened next?"

"Well, the King died along with his best friend, Ryuk. Enma left the realm and never came back."

"What about the other death gods?"

"Two days after the event, they continued talking about what happened after which they resumed their activities in the gambling, drinking and eating places that the King had created for them. And that's what you should do now, too."

And old death god explained how life went around in the death god realm to a newcomer. After he finished telling his story, the newcomer left to explore the death god realm. Then the story teller turned to his companion that was sitting next to him.

"For how long are we going to do this?"

"I'm not sure. But it's better to be safe. We have to make sure he doesn't come back."

"But Light, we've been staying here for ten years."

"I know Ryuk, but I have to think of how to get to the throne. You know that Enma put guards around it."

"But-"

"Yes, I know, if I get to the throne I can easily get rid of them. But I still have to touch it first."

"Yeah, you're right."

"For now we're damned to stay here and greet the newcomers."

"But this is so boring . . ."

"I know, Ryuk, I know. But we don't really have a choice. You'll just have to be patient until I find a way."

"But-"

"That's enough. You can't change anything no matter how much you complain about it."

"Oh, fine . . ."

"No . . . wait. I think I know what to do."

"Really?"

"No."

"Damn it."

"Of course I know, who do you think I am?"

"Oh, so . . . when are you going to do it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh."


	13. Reclaiming

CHAPTER 13

_**RECLAIMING**_

"Ryuk, all you have to do is to get behind that big rock over there and stand there until I get behind the guards. I will use the death god killing Death Note on the two guards in front. When they're dead, you come out so the ones from the back can see you. When they come after you, you run away, obviously, and I go get the throne back and kill them quickly. Let's just hope that Enma won't notice if we kill its guards."

"And why exactly haven't we done this until now?"

"Well, one of the reasons is that one of my sources told me that Enma was still looking over the area around the throne."

"Oh."

"But he went back home four years ago."

"Huh?"

"I've just wanted a longer break."

"Oh."

"Which ended one year ago."

" . . . "

"There were hundreds of guards then. I had to get rid of them using other death gods."

"Oh, alright. I think . . ."

"Let's just get over with my plan."

"Ok."

Two minutes and all remaining guards were dead and Light was now sitting once again on the throne of the death god realm. Certain death gods started coming out of their hideouts, longing to see the King at least one more time. But, in a few minutes, almost all of them have gathered around the throne.

"It's good to have you back, your majesty!"

"We've missed you!"

_ You won't stay long here, anyway. _

"Dear comrades, let's continue what we've started before Enma interrupted us. The only change will be that we won't celebrate two years. But twelve of them."

"And what is the plan, sir?"

_ You won't be able to accomplish it anyway. _

"The plan is that . . . we will merge our realm with the one that currently belongs to the humans."


	14. 28

CHAPTER 14

_**28**_

"You don't give up easily, do you?"

"What?"

"Light, you thought I wouldn't realize that my guards were being killed for the past year?"

"You again."

"Yes, me. Did you expect someone else?"

"I expected you to stay away from this realm."

"I would have done that but I really want to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because I've warned Cero that if someone will dare to use the Death Note as a mere weapon and not as a tool to survive, I will kill that person."

"But I did use it as a tool for survival. It's just that I was for the survival of the human race."

"You're just like your father."

"Huh?"

"That's why he died. The former realm King. Yoshinori. He thought he could save the human race from extinction. And he was right. He did save them that time. But they are meant to lead themselves to self-destruction. You did, indeed, save them again, but the time when they will disappear will certainly come. There's no way around it."

"But-"

"As far as I remember, you died exactly twenty four years ago. Am I right?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you know what day it is today, Light? It's February 28th."

" . . . "

"And you will die again. Today. See? There's no way you can cheat death."

"But-"

"Ah . . . shut up already. You talk too much."

" . . . "

"That's right. Don't say anything. I like silence. Just enjoy it while you still can. You have forty seconds left."

"Already? Damn it. I want to say one more thing though. Ryuk, come here. I have one last wish.

"Mom, I'm going to school now."

"Alright, Satoru. See you in the afternoon, then."

"Bye, mom."

Satoru, a young teenage boy, was heading towards school.

_ I hate this. I'm doing this every day. I get up, go to school, get plenty of good grades and then come back home. It's always like this. Nothing else happens. It's boring . . ."_

Satoru was walking towards school by foot. It wasn't too far away from his house. Every day, he was passing on the same roads, by the same buildings. Same shops, same markets, same parks.

_ Wait . . . What is this? _

He noticed it and picked it up. He looked carefully at it and then read on the front cover.

_ Death Note. _


End file.
